Aquaman
| alias = Aqualad, Kaldur | age = 16Weisman, Greg (2011-01-28). Ask Greg question #12913. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-05. | species = Atlantean | designation = B02 | gender = Male | hair color = Blond | eye color = Silver | relatives = Weisman, Greg (2011-03-12). Question #13371. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-29. Sha'lain'a (mother) Calvin Durham (foster father) | mentor = Aquaman | enemies = | affiliation = The Team, Atlantis | powers = Hydrokinesis Electricity generation "Hard-Water" Constructs | weaknesses = Extreme heat | equipment = Water-Bearers | first = 101 | voice = Khary Payton }} Aqualad (real name Kaldur'ahm, usually referred to as Kaldur) is the current leader of the Team. He is an Atlantean and the protégé and subject of his king and mentor, Aquaman. Personality Aqualad is a very calm person, a trait unshared by the rest of his teammates. Soft spoken and clear headed, he has a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. He tries to see the good in all people, and often acts as the voice of reason amongst his teammates, who are rarely if ever as cool-headed as he is. Aqualad always speaks with an air of respect to all people, both young and old, and he demonstrates the utmost respect to all of the adult heroes of the Justice League (even when he disagrees with them). He holds Aquaman in higher regard because he is his king. Despite his calm behavior, Aqualad is still a teenager, and can at times behave rashly and impulsively. This is, of course, what led to the Team's first mission together. Aqualad was (eventually) considered by all his teammates to be the natural choice for team leader. He considers the position to be temporary, and believes Robin will take command when he's ready. Although he has proven to be a natural leader, Aqualad seemed reluctant to take the job, calling it a heavy burden. Still, he accepted taking on the role, and has done rather well for the most part. Physical appearance Aqualad is an Atlantean teen, with light blond hair, brown skin, silver eyes, high cheek bones, and a strong build. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright blue when using his powers. Weisman, Greg (2011-07-27). "Question #13410". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-07-28. Aqualad also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills that allow him to breathe underwater. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-16). "Question #13329". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. His superhero costume is a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. For black-ops missions, he wears the same clothes except for his shirt which, using stealth-tech, changes to dark gray. Aqualad also carries a waterpack that holds twin water-bearers and water. He can manipulate his water-bearers and turn them into whatever he chooses, but most often creates twin water blades. He also often manipulates water nearby as easily as the water he carries around. Off-duty, he usually wears a blue and black jacket with a high collar to hide his gills, black pants and black sandals. History Early life art depicting Aquaman taking Aqualad under his tutelage.]] Aqualad came from the Atlantean city of Shayeris, where he was raised by Sha'lain'a, a native of that city, and Calvin Durham, a henchman of Black Manta who was genetically altered to infiltrate Atlantis. He completed his education and began mandatory military service at age 12. At 14, he was transferred to the Conservatory of Sorcery in Poseidonis. One day, the villain Ocean Master attacked Atlantis, causing Aquaman to do battle with him. During the fight, Aquaman was defeated, but was suddenly helped by the combined forces of Kaldur'ahm and Garth. Using a combination of Garth's magic and Kaldur's fighting abilities, the two attacked Ocean Master. Though they were easily defeated, this allowed Aquaman precious time to recover and defeat Ocean Master. After the victory, Aquaman offered the boys the opportunity to become his proteges. However, while Garth declined the offer and returned to his studies, Kaldur jumped at the chance to serve his king as his sidekick. He became a superhero two years before his tour of the Hall of Justice.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-16. He has an impressive knowledge of the people or factions he encounters and has identified many such as Guardian, Sportsmaster, the Cult of the Kobra and Professor Ivo. Present Aquaman and Aqualad defeated Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor. Aquaman pressed Aqualad about being excited for his upcoming induction into the Justice League. He is excited that all four sidekicks were to gather at the Hall of Justice and begin steps toward official membership in the Justice League. Later the same day, he appeared at the Hall of Justice alongside Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash, where they were supposed to be receiving a tour of the League's headquarters. He, along with the other sidekicks, were surprised at Speedy's sudden outburst of how their mentors continued to treat them like children. After the League members left the Hall of Justice, he decided to accompany Robin and Kid Flash to Cadmus Labs. At Cadmus, the young heroes discover the Genomorph project and Superboy, whom they freed and unintentionally instilled a battle (which they lost). Still in captivity, Aqualad convinced Superboy to free them from their pods and help them escape Cadmus. After fighting their way through the labs, the young heroes ended up in a brawl against Blockbuster which destroyed the upper floors of Cadmus Labs. Outside, they are met by the full Justice League. The young heroes decided to confront their mentors about the way they have been treated and how they are ready to prove themselves as heroes. On their way to Atlantis, Aquaman told Aqualad that he did not hold his apprentice's disobedience against him, and was interested in the idea of a team. On July 8, he along with Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash are given their own headquarters in Mount Justice by Batman, and introduced to Miss Martian. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash helped Speedy defeat Brick. After his defeat, Aqualad and the others attempted to convince Speedy to join their team, but were unsuccessful, as Speedy scoffed and belittled the Team for submitting to the League. The team settled in in the Cave, and Miss Martian gives them a tour of Happy Harbor in the bio ship. During the flight, Red Tornado informed them of a disturbance at Happy Harbor Power Plant. While investigating, they encountered Mister Twister, and engaged him. The Team, however, is handed a humiliating defeat after mistaking him for Red Tornado, thinking it's a practice run. Kaldur and the rest of the Team, except Miss Martian, soon caught up to Mister Twister and fought him again, though their attempts were still fruitless. Miss Martian has come up with a plan; she impersonated Red Tornado, and feigned capture. When Twister was distracted, Aqualad used his Atlantean magic on him to electrocute him. He is defeated shortly after The Team is sent to Santa Prisca to investigate the illegal super steroid Venom. Nearing Santa Prisca, Aqualad is dropped in first to dispose of the security systems. The Team made it to the drop-zone, but Aqualad had problems commanding Robin and Kid Flash, who bled their cover by racing off. Aqualad defeated the patrol out to look for them. They captured Bane and his troops as well. With the scuffle over, Aqualad and Robin discussed the situation and ultimately came to the conclusion that Kobra was hoarding Venom. Still, this did not satisfy Robin, as he wished to find out the reason behind it. Bane offered his help, to which Aqualad agreed. At the factory, he observed Kobra and Sportsmaster, but Bane exposed them by attacking, forcing the rest of the team to attack as well. The Team is outnumbered, and they retreated to a cave. There Aqualad lectured Robin on what he did wrong, and how a leader should act. Robin realized his mistakes, and recommends Aqualad as leader. Everyone agreed and Aqualad was chosen as the leader of the Team. Aqualad accepted this role, but told them it was only temporary, until Robin was able to lead. With command issues out of the way, Aqualad planned a counterattack. Aqualad's plan worked, as he designated different tasks to each of the members. Aqualad himself decided to take on Mammoth by drenching him with water and electrocuting him. The rest of the teammates finished their job and the Team reconvened to backup Robin, which forced Kobra to retreat. With the job done, Robin teasingly reminded Aqualad that he has to take the blame for all the collateral damage now that he is the leader. When they returned to the cave, Batman grilled the Team for their actions, but praised them for being able to react to sudden changes. Aqualad watched as Black Canary handed both Kid Flash and Superboy humiliating defeats. He urged his teammates, especially Robin, not to laugh about it. Batman interrupted the training to brief them on their new mission: escort Amazo's remains to STAR Labs facilities. Seven hours later, in Litchfield County, Connecticut, the Team departed with the trucks. Aqualad, Miss Martian and Kid Flash escorted the cargo meant for Boston. They are attacked by MONQIs, and they were forced to intervene. Aqualad used his water-bearers to take out multiple robots, but they got away with the parts. Because Robin determined the parts are being brought to Gotham City, he sent Kid Flash on ahead. He and Miss Martian don't make it to Gotham until Amazo is destroyed. The Team returns to the base where Batman praises their work, despite Superboy complicating the mission. The Team took a break and enjoyed a day on the beach, filled with volleyball, hotdogs, and swimming - except for Kid Flash, whose sophomore year had begun in Central City. They were introduced to Artemis, their new teammate. Red Arrow also arrived, and gave them a new mission: protecting Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows. Aqualad offered Red Arrow a place on the team again, but he declined. Aqualad and the others guarded Roquette in Happy Harbor High School, while she worked on a way to counter the weapon the Shadows had coerced her to create: the Fog. She tracked the infiltrators down, and Aqualad sent Robin and Superboy in the bio ship to find it and upload the virus that would knock it down. Because Roquette had to go online for this, the Shadows found her location. Cheshire lead a strike team to the school. She easily found Roquette and the Team, and Aqualad engaged her, catching her poisoned shurikens. He is largely immune to the jellyfish toxin, but eventually succumbed. Artemis attacked Cheshire before she could finish off Aqualad. The assassin escaped. Roquette was moved to a new location, an internet café nearby, whilst Miss Martian impersonated the doctor to draw away the assassins. At the café, Roquette managed to finish the virus, and by the time Cheshire reached her, the Fog had been defeated. Red Tornado sent the Team to Salem to investigate the disappearance of Kent Nelson; they also had to make sure the Helmet of Fate was secure. Aqualad was given the key to the Tower of Fate, and with his background in magic, he could make it appear and allow the team inside. When they reach, they are unable to find the tower, until Aqualad uses his belief in magic to use the key to unlock an invisible door in front of him. They enter the tower and are greeted by an image of Kent Nelson, who questions their appearance. Wally, hoping to impress Megan, lies that they are true believers looking for Doctor Fate. The image is not easily impressed and breaks the floor beneath them, leaving them to plummet into a sea of lava. Inside, after Kid Flash's showboating triggered the defense systems, Kid Flash and Artemis eventually found the staff of Kent Nelson and were teleported away. The rest had to fend off attacks by Abra Kadabra, who was, with Klarion, behind the kidnapping of Nelson. The make believe wizard is defeated after Doctor Fate arrived and took away his clothing and equipment, giving Superboy the opportunity to knock him out. Aqualad lasted longer than the rest of the team against Clayface, but was eventually brought to his knees. Batman intervened and easily took out the new menace. Batman was not pleased with Aqualad's failure against Batman. Aqualad reasoned he missed Atlantis, having been gone for two months. But Batman knew better; it was not Atlantis, but someone he left behind. Aqualad could split his time between the surface and the sea, but not his mind. Aqualad headed home to think about his future. Upon his return to Atlantis, Orin invited him over for dinner. Aqualad insisted on stopping by the Conservatory of Sorcery first, where he reunited with his old friends, Tula and Garth. Kaldur invited Tula to the dinner, which she accepted. Aqualad was still not certain of his future. He considered rejoining the conservatory, but Queen Mera told him that his sorcery skills have not kept apace, due to his leaving. Consequently, he would not be in Tula's and Garth's class. After revealing the Queen is pregnant, Aquaman is called away on League business. He reassured Kaldur and was confident he would make the right decision. After the dinner, Kaldur expressed his love for Tula, but she rejected him, as she was already in a relationship with Garth. He was distraught, but had no time to continue as Atlantis was under attack. They assisted in the defense of the palace, and after Tula was inured, Kaldur and Garth head to the Science Center, the only place not under attack. Once there, they overpowered two Manta minions and used their uniforms as a disguise to infiltrate the Center, where Black Manta oversaw the extraction of the giant sea star that was stored there. Manta was not fooled, and their discovery forced them to engage. In the fight, Black Manta blew up the sea star to cover his escape. Aquaman thanked Kaldur for the protection of his kingdom. His protégé has made up his mind, though: he would return to the surface as Aqualad. He discussed with Garth what would have happened if their roles were reversed, but neither ever wondered about it. Immediately after Aqualad's return from Atlantis, Batman sent the Team to Bialya to investigate a power surge. Once there, Psimon found them and knocked them out, blocking the last six months of their memory. In the arid desert climate, Aqualad soon succumbed to drought. His teammates, who had only themselves just realized where they were, only later realized Aqualad was with them. When they found him, Artemis tended to him. Red Arrow headed to Taipei to stop Cheshire from attacking the peace summit between North and South Rhelasia. He contacted Aqualad for information, but refused help. Only when he realized he was up against the entire League of Shadows did he ask his friend to come over. At the summit, Aqualad quickly recognized Cheshire, and managed to create a shield of water to absorb the blast of her bomb. Once the smoke cleared, he engaged Sportsmaster, who revealed to him that his bosses had a mole on their team. Red Arrow set off the sprinkler system, and with the large amount of water, Aqualad swept away the attackers. With the peace treaty signed, Red Arrow and Aqualad discussed affairs, and Kaldur planned to investigate the mole in silence. The Terror Twins' three state rampage came to a close in New Orleans. After being taken out by Superman and Martian Manhunter, Aqualad and Red Tornado put inhibitor collars on them, and allowed Superboy and Miss Martian to infiltrate Belle Reve Penitentiary in their stead. Kaldur remains on standby in the bio ship. Aqualad continued his investigation into the Mole. He discussed it with Red Tornado, who advised him against alerting Batman or the others. He questioned his teammates as inconspicuous as he could. The Cave was attacked by Red Inferno and Red Torpedo, and Aqualad was held captive in a cage of fire, dehydrating him. He was eventually freed as Robin and Artemis created an EMP to knock out Inferno, negating her powers. When Red Tornado returned to investigate, he was reprogrammed and sucked the air out of the room, knocking Aqualad and the others unconscious. Aqualad awoke later when the League came to check on them. After of the attack of the cave, Aqualad revealed to Batman the possibility of a mole, with Red Tornado being the prime suspect - a conversation that was overheard by Superboy who quickly voiced his disapproval and informed the rest of the team of Aqualad's withholding. Before the situation got out of control, Batman assigned them their new mission. Powers and abilities Powers to enter the Cadmus building.]] * Sorcery: Before becoming Aquaman's sidekick, Aqualad was trained in the mystical arts by Queen Mera. Because he left his studies to be a hero, his skills have fallen behind those of his friends Tula and Garth, but his water-bearers compensate somewhat. ** Electricity generation: He has the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on his arms, which he can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. ** Hydrokinesis: Aqualad is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses, i.e. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift him into the air. He can manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, etc. or his waterpack. His water blasts are capable of slicing through metal and other materials. ** Hard-Water Constructs: Aqualad has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. So far he has created swords, maces, sledgehammers, a small shield, and a large eel. This ability, like his hydrokinesis and electricity generation is powered by his eel tattoos. Abilities * Physical ** Superhuman Strength: As an Atlantean, he possesses superhuman strength, as he was able to punch through solid concrete. ** Enhanced Durability: Most likely due to his Atlantean blood, he is able to sustain multiple blows from both Superboy and Blockbuster without tiring. This also allows him to withstand high water pressure. ** Toxin resistance: Aqualad has a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin. ** Superspeed Swimming: Aqualad's strength plus webbed hands and feet give him above average swimming speeds. ** Underwater Breathing: Aqualad has the ability to breathe in water through the gill slits found on either side of his neck. * Mental ** Multilingual: Aqualad can speak Atlantean and English. Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Ask Greg question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. Equipment .]] * Waterpack: A black metallic backpack that holds an unspecified amount of water that Aqualad can use. It also holds his Water-Bearers. * Water-Bearers: Twin hilts that can hold onto water which Aqualad then uses to create his hard-water weapons. They are also used as a type of water gun to shoot water from his waterpack and can be used to help manipulate sources of water. * Stealth-tech: Technology that is integrated into a piece of clothing and can shift the color of that clothing from the original color to a darker color. Aqualad can access it by pressing the "A" belt buckle on his waist, his "blend" color is dark grey. Relationships Aquaman Being the King of Atlantis' partner, Aqualad sees Aquaman as a ruler, a mentor and a father figure. He was saddened upon learning that his king had kept vital information of the Justice League from him. The two however have since then repaired their friendship and partnership, with Aquaman somtimes offering Aqualad advice on relationships, love, and duty. Superboy Because of Aqualad's more soft-spoken nature (compared to Robin and Kid Flash) and his ability to empathize with others, he was able to convince Superboy to free them, as well as go with them as they made their escape. Robin Due to being one of the oldest members of the Team, he is naturally the Team's big brother. This relationship is most obvious between him and Robin. While Aqualad is the mature rational older brother, Robin behaves far more impulsively and immature, which often results in Aqualad having to keep him in-check. When the time came for the Team to choose a field leader, Robin initially saw himself as the most appropriate leader of the Team, citing his greater experience despite being the youngest member of the Team. However, Aqualad explained that Robin's experience and his strong working relationship with Batman meant that Robin assumed his teammates could follow his plans without much explanation, whereas the Team really needed a leader who would be clear. Robin instead suggested that Aqualad should be the Team's leader, and Aqualad accepted. Nevertheless, Aqualad claimed that Robin was a natural leader and believed he would one day be ready to take control of the Team. Miss Martian Aqualad is Miss Martian's teammate and an earnest friend. He is the first to reveal his real name to her, and he sometimes helps her with unfamiliar aspects of Earth culture. Miss Martian has mentioned that she looks at Aqualad like an older brother. Garth Aqualad is best friends with Garth back in Atlantis and they along with Tula trained together at Atlantean Conservatory of Sorcery under Queen Mera. When Kaldur'ahm became Aquaman's protégé he left his studies and carried out his responsibilities as Aqualad, and later joined the Team. During this time, Garth and Tula began dating, which hurt Aqualad who also had feelings for Tula. Their friendship was strained but two eventually reconciled. Tula Tula is Aqualad's former crush from Atlantis. They, along with Garth trained together at the Atlantean Conservatory of Sorcery, until Aqualad was offered the role of Aquaman's sidekick. Aqualad thought long of Tula, who he had feelings for, and considered leaving the Team for her. He returned to the Team however, when he realized she and Garth had begun a relationship. Black Manta Weisman, Greg (2011-05-17). Question #13339. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-29. That hasn't stopped him from trying to kill Aqualad. Appearances Production background Kaldur'ahm was developed specifically for Young Justice, rather than using the existing Aqualad, Garth. There were several reasons for this. In the comics, Garth had stopped using the name Aqualad and started going by the name Tempest. Furthermore, Garth had been killed off during the event Blackest Night, so the character was not current at the time of development. A new character also provided an opportunity to add more diversity to the cast. Kaldur'ahm was therefore created, inspired by characters such as Cal Durham, as well as the DC series Arion, in which it was revealed that not all Atlanteans are Caucasian.Weisman, Greg (2011-05-12). "Question #13313". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. During production of the series, Geoff Johns saw the designs for Kaldur'ahm and decided to transfer the character into the mainstream DC Universe as the new Aqualad (replacing Garth). Johns' Aqualad has a slightly different background to Kaldur'ahm: rather than being raised in Atlantis, he was raised as a human in New Mexico and he goes by the name Jackson Hyde rather than Kaldur'ahm. He lacks Kaldur's obvious Atlantean physical traits, but retains Kaldur's eel tattoos and powers (in the TV series, the tattoos were given to Kaldur by the Conservatory of Sorcery; in the comics, Jackson Hyde was born with them). Jackson Hyde first appeared in Brightest Day #4, which preceded the pilot movie of Young Justice by five months. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Conservatory of Sorcery Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate water Category:The Team